In Diameter networks, it may be desirable to for network operators to direct Diameter signaling messages for specific subscribers or subscriber groups to nodes assigned to the subscribers or subscriber groups. For example, a network operator may have more than one home subscriber server (HSS), policy and charging rules function (PCRF), or online charging system (OCS). The network operator may desire to define end to end routing from one or more mobility management entities (MMEs), serving GPRS support nodes (SGSNs), or other nodes to the HSSs, PCRFs, or OCSs, such that messages pertaining to specific subscribers or subscriber groups are directed to specific nodes. Conventional Diameter routing that requires the message originator to specify the final destination host or realm for a message may not be scalable. In addition, different Diameter signaling messages may include different parameters that identify subscribers or subscriber devices and that are located in different attribute value pairs of the Diameter signaling messages. It may be desirable to use some of these parameters for routing or routing address resolution. Accordingly, there exists a need for configurable Diameter address resolution.